Behind A Girl's Words
by Art.Music.Insanity
Summary: Kim is making a YouTube (Not mine belongs to Google) Video about the hidden meaning when a girl says a phrase to a male One-Shot Might become a series of stories/One-Shots


**Hi, this is Officially my first ever story on FanFiction so SPARE ME! Please!**

**Anyway, if you came here from the preview then I really hope you enjoy! This was an experiment, I am on YouTube ALOT and I like writing so I came up with this since I have never seen anyone do anything like this on FF and so on, so on.**

**I shall (Who says shall anymore?) see you at the bottom of the page : )**

**Disclaimer: Characters and Main Sets belong to Kickin'it Creators, Producer/cers (I don't know if there's one or more) and Disney so anything you recognize from the episodes is not mine**

**This Story Plot/Idea was Created on October 27th 2013. So DO NOT COPY IT! (I am very pre-cautious plus I hate when people copy my stuff so... Eh)**

* * *

"Hey is this on? Yes? Oh. Okay,"

"Hi, my name is Kim Crawford and I am going to tell you the real meaning behind a girl's words because let's face it, boys are clueless! Let's begin."

"When she says,'Wait for me,' you should wait for her because it might means 'Stand right where you are or when I catch up with you, I will f*cking murder you! Well, for me anyway,"

_"Hey Jack! Wait for me!" shouted Kim. But Jack briefly turned around to look at her before smirking and running ahead. Kim sighed, "You have got to be kidding me! I'm going to kill him!"_

_Later that day in the dojo_

_"Ow! Ow! Ow! Kim stop it!"_

_"Hell no! When I told you to wait up, it means you wait the f*ck up!"_

_"Sorry! Ow! Kim! Stop it!" Jack yelled, as Kim continues to hit him._

_"No!" said Kim, enjoying his torture._

_"I'll give you a tub of chocolate chip and cookie dough ice-cream if you stop!" Jack yelled in desperation. Kim immediately stopped and said, "Deal, I'll pick it up at 3." then walked away._

_Jack stood and watched her leave and come back confusedly, "Why aren't you in the girl's locker room?"_

_"No reason," Kim replied, then proceeded to slap him._

_Slap!"Kim!"_

_"Okay now I'm done, bye Jack!"_

* * *

"When she says the phrase'Get away from me' this one is for all boys and I MEAN ALL, so listen carefully. When she says that it means 'Do what I just f*cking said or you are going to get seriously injured, cause' I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it! And by that she might either mean pepper spray, Mace, or in extreme occasions. . . Her foot."

_ Kim bounded down the stairs of the Crawford household in search of her older brothers but was greeted with the sight of complete __chaos. Of course when _

_you're living with three older brothers, there's bound to be chaos. But this was COMPLETE madness, the entire Seaford __High populace was in __her living room _

_and kitchen along with a couple of her friends, Jack and Jerry._

_'The fuck is going on here' she thought. "Hey Kim," Jack breathed over her shoulder._

_"Uh, hey Jack, how ya doing?"_

_"Good, hey Kim can I show you something? I've been meaning to do it for a while now."_

_"Um, sure Jack."_

_"Good." Jack grabbed her waist and led her into one of the empty guest rooms then told her, "Go sit on the bed,"_

_Kim looked confused as she did what she was told, Jack walked out of the room then back in holding two drinks. "Here have one," he said._

_Kim looked confusedly at Jack once again and said, "Jack I don't drink and you wouldn't either IF YOU WERE SOBER!"_

_"No, have one," He said trying to persuade her. She shook her head. "You'll be tempted to have it later."_

_"Uh, no I won't," She said, Jack just looked at her then whispered, "I have something to tell you"_

_"What?" she whispered back. "A secret,"_

_"Why are we whispering?" she asked._

_He just ignored her question and proceeded to lean closer to her while she leaned back, "Uh Jack what are you doing?"_

_"Don't worry, just relax," He said. 'Um, that sounds like something a rapist would say. Now I'm scared.' Kim's eyes widened and she jumped __out from under the intimate position,"Yup! Okay! Let's go get some food!" she said in a panic. Jack got up as well,"Let's not," he said,"Why __don't we just stay here."_

_'Okay, well this is great! Jack is a horny rapist drunk! That is just great!' she thought. He advanced on her and soon she was uncomfortably __pressed up _

_against him, hold her breath in fear of inhaling the toxic fumes of the alcohol he consumed. She suddenly became angry, why the __hell did he have to be drunk! _

_Why does she have to be with him right now! Why did her brother throw a guy's night today! Why! Why! Why!_

_She soon came back to reality when she realized that Jack was leaning down to kiss her, 'Oh, HELL NO!'_

_"Jack, get the f*ck away from me!" He ignored her and moved to her neck._

_"Jack, get the F*CK AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. He still ignored her._

_'Time to take action Kim!' she mentally scolded herself but the tiny piece in her head said,'Really Kim? Do you really want to leave?' But her __conscience walked _

_into the space the tiny piece occupied and shoved it out of the way,'Kim, BEAT THIS GUY'S ASS!'_

_So she did, she did a back flip successfully getting out of Jack's grip and managing to kick him in the - at the same time making __him crumple to the _

_ground in pain._

_Kim smirked,"When I say Get away from me, you do as I say." then walked out of the room._

* * *

"When she says, 'Are you sure?' she either wants to actually know if you are sure or she's trying to find another way to say,'I highly

doubt your decision," Kim raised her eyebrows, widened her eyes, and pursed her lips making an expression that says,'You know it's

true, you're an idiot,'

_ The Wasabi Warriors were out on Halloween night, headed towards an old Mansion. Jack, who was celebrating his first Halloween here in __Seaford ____asked _

___Kim on _the way there,"Kim, why are we here?"

_Kim looked at him,"Well, there's a back story to this old house if you wanna hear it."_

_"Yo Kim you should tell Jack the tale of Henry's House. It's gonna be swasome!" Said Jerry, getting agreements all around. But Milton intervened,"Kim __what _

_about the kids?"_

_"Milton, I think they can handle a story," said Kim._

_"Yeah! I can handle a scary story! They don't scare me!" said Jacob, Jack's younger 3 year-old and adorable brother. They were taking their younger __siblings _

_trick-or-treating, Jack with his younger brothers Jacob and Derek a 12 year-old with a not-so-secret crush on Kim. Milton with his younger __sister __Malaine [Ma-_

_Lane], and finally Jerry with his sister Maria._

_"We're not afraid," said Maria. Kim sighed,"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you,"_

_There were stories about how Henry was murdered in his home one night when he got home from volunteer work at a local __Middle School in 1992, he left no _

_will so they were forced to put his house on sale, a few residents moved in years later, not knowing the house's __history were avoided and soon became the _

_town outcasts. But, one night a few neighbors heard screaming in that same household __and ignored it thinking it was just either some kind of prank or some _

_movie turned up too loud but, the next morning the neighbors __realized that the residents did not go out of the house like usual but they ignored it thinking the _

_family decided to have a day to stay in __the house and relax, it went on for a couple of days before the neighbors got suspicious and went with a few others to _

_check it out but, __they saw that the front door was locked, so they tried the back door, it was wide open when they got there. When the group went in a __woman _

_screamed of terror at the scene, blood everywhere, on the floor, walls, tables, chairs, and so on. They looked around the first __floor to find the same exact scene _

_in every room there, blood, blood, and more blood. It could've been a vampire's dream home, soon __they crept upstairs and saw more blood but this time in a _

_trail leading to the room at the end of the hall. A woman clung to a man's arm __in fear. One person stepped forward and opened the door, the woman screamed _

_at the sight. The room's white walls were splattered __with dark red blood still dripping to ground in the form of tiny red droplets. But right in the middle of the _

_room were five bodies, a man, __a woman, and three children, a boy that looks about the age of 12, a girl about 3, and another boy obviously the eldest at the _

_age of __16. Each body was hanging from the ceiling by a crudely made rope. Eyes closed, bodies limp they hung there dangling in midair._

_"Look!" a man exclaimed. Behind the body of the man words formed made of the blood of formerly living bodies._

_It read 'He murdered us,'_

_Behind the woman,'He came for us in the night,'_

_The older boy,'He was cruel,'_

_The younger,'He was evil,'_

_And finally the girl,'The man, he came for us, he got my dad, my mom, my brothers and finally. . . me. He was ruthless, I tried to hide. . ._

_But, he got me. Help Us. . . Help Us. . . Please. . . Save Us. . .'_

_The room became cold. The neighbors frozen with fright watched as each red and bloody letter formed, then. . . Came the screams, _

_the men and women fled the house in a hurry as something chased them out,"GET OUT!" It shrieked,"GET OUT!"_

_The bodies disappeared the next day, no traces of existence traces of existence. The only thing left were the neighbors who eventually moved away to try __and _

_escape the memories. Some people say that the bodies got off themselves and walked away into the forest, others say that a __spirit came and got them, __and _

_the wise ones chose not to say anything at all. __No one knew what had happened and they were too afraid to find out. Though, if you went to Henderson St. _

_you might hear a few __cries of,"Help Us! Help Us! __Please! Save Us!" or see a young girl running, occasionally looking back until she fell, screamed, _

_and __disappeared. But as you keep watching you might see a scar running around her neck or a black ink-like substance flow up her arm in __wisps until covering _

_her __completely._

_Creepy right? **(A/N Sorry I'm really bad at making anything scary or creepy)**_

_Kim told the tale as they walked house to house for sweets. But soon they reached The Old Mansion, Kim felt a tug on her dress,"Kimmy, __Kimmy, is that the house you told us about?" she looked down to find Jacob by her side. "Yeah, I think this is the house,"_

_"Let's go in!" said Jerry._

_"Are you sure?" Kim asked._

_"Well, I'm going in. Who's coming?"_

_"Sure, I'll go with you." said Milton._

_"I wanna go too!" said Jacob looking up with an expression of innocence that only a child could achieve._

_Kim looked down once again at Jacob and said,"Jacob, why don't you go get more candy with me while the rest of the boys go in the big __house; that okay with you?"_

_Jacob put on a thinking face that made Kim want to coo at his adorableness, then he nodded. Kim held out her hand for him to take but Derek __intervened saying,"Know what? I'll go with Kim, you guys go ahead,"_

_Kim raised an eyebrow along with Jack at Derek. Malaine and Maria Spoke,"We don't want to go into the big scary house can we stay with you __Kim?"_

_Kim looked at them and smiled warmly,"Of course you can. Do you really think I'd let you go in there with them? Your eardrums would burst __when you'll hear them screaming like scared girls."_

_Jerry and Milton looked at Kim; offended,"Hey!" they shouted._

_"Whatever, I'm going in." Said Jerry before he marched toward the Mansion, Milton following. Kim saw them enter the house slowly and __smirked, holding up three fingers she counted down, 'Three. . . Two. . . One. . .'_

_"AAAAAH!" the group heard Jerry's voice as he and Milton ran down the pathway to the house, like there was a wolf at their heels._

_When they made it back to the group Kim with a smirk said,"Told you,"_

* * *

"And I'll do one more since my camera is running out of battery, um. . . Oh! I got it! When a girl says,'Get that away from me!' she means that if you

don't get that away from me I will publicly embarrass you at school."

_"Hey Kim!" shouted Jerry,"check this out!"_

_Kim looked up from her Giant book Tara Duncan and the Spellbinders* that was translated to English and leaned her head back and emitting a __small growl of _

_annoyance,"What?"_

_Jerry whimpered under her glare,"This." He held his hand out to her showing her a fuzz coated object. Kim leaned back in disgust __and said,"Jerry. . . Get that _

_disgusting object that was probably in your room AWAY FROM ME!"_

_Jerry realized she was freaked out and decided to take advantage of it. He shoved his hand in front of the face watching as it changed _

_expressions from annoyed to down-right disgusted. "Hey Kim? Can't you handle a little fuzz?"_

_"Jerry; you are dead." Kim said through gritted teeth. Jerry shrugged before removing his hand,"Ehh. . ."_

_When he left, Kim smiled deviously,'Just you wait Jerry,'_

_"We'll see you later Jerry,"_

_"Yeah, see you dude," Jerry said walking to his locker, when he touched the combination lock it sparked and then stung his fingers,"Ow! Why __you pedazo de basura de metal barato!"* _

_Jerry soon got his locker open saying a few curses along the way as the locker was stuck and continually zapping him."Finally!" he shouted __raising his arms _

_up, making people around him cringe at the sight and smell of his armpits. But all his work was for nothing or rather, __to receive a very special surprise. A non-_

_visible tube from inside his locker shot out a stream of colors, hot pink, forest green, and an __extremely neon orange, a disgusting mix. Every locker at Seaford _

_High had a mirror for each person, no one knows why; Anyway, __Jerry checked his and instead of seeing himself, he saw a person with gooey substances on his _

_face, arms, and pants. The hallway stayed __silent in shock for a minute before bursting in uncontrolled laughter. Kim, chuckling; went up to Jerry with an _

_amused look on her face with __Jack by her side, his face red from trying not to laugh along with their peers._

_"Kim! Did you do this?" Jerry asked angrily, Kim shot __him a glare __once again making him shrink back. Then she smiled and threw something at him, luckily he _

_caught it, unluckily, it was a mini stink __bomb __designed to have it's explosion at a certain size, and by that I mean it was meant to cover one person's space, _

_area. I don't know. But __anyway, the bomb __exploded over Jerry, not only covering him with a smell so bad it repelled even flies, but also covering him with _

_an __even more disgusting color, chartreuse.**(A/N I looked it up once and it was ugly!)**_

_"Kim!" Jerry yelled. _

_"I told you to get the fuzz away from me and you didn't, these are the consequences," The devious girl replied, walking away smirking._

"And that's all the time I have for today, and that was like what three phrases? Whatever, um. . . If you want another video then comment* below. Bye!"

* * *

**Thank You so much for Reading! I know it was not very good but I'll work on it**

**While I work on more stories I might have the Brewer and Crawford siblings come into the picture along with a few reoccurring people **

**So review and tell me if it was Good? Bad? Potato?**

**And sorry for how rushed it is :(**

***It means Piece of cheap metal crap and I used Google Translate so it has a 65% chance of being written wrong I don't know**

***One of my favorite books (Recommended) although the series was originally in French and only 2/10 of the books were translated to English **

***I think most of you would know the meaning of that**

**Bye!**


End file.
